Momentos assim só acontecem uma vez
by Kittara Nao
Summary: Há momentos especiais em nossa vida que nos marcam profundamente.Momentos,estes que marcam para sempre e que, com certeza, jamais serão esquecidos. Mas, infelizmente, eles só ocorrem uma vez na vida.Ou será que não? - Hentai ItaxTsu estranho eu sei O O


Naruto não me pertence...mais o Itachi sim...quem roba meu marido morre ò.ó...pronto me sinto melhor agora 8D

Gente essa fic...foi criada a partir de uma conversa sem noção entre minha pessoas e a minha querida nee-chan Banana Potter então ela me desafiou e surgiu isso, é meu primeiro hentai ...portanto não matem a criança aqui T-T

Boa leitura \o/

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash back on

Era uma manhã calma, até poder ouvir ao longe um grande explosão.A Godaime que estava em sua mesa aproveitando calmamente seu sakê, subitamente se levanta.

-Kuso! Estamos sendo atacados – Praguejou ela em voz alta, nesse mesmo momento Naruto,Kakashi,Ino,Sasuke,Tenten,Neji e Shikamaru entraram correndo em sua sala com uma expressão preocupada no rosto de cada um.

-Tsunabe-baachan o que está acontecendo??- Um loiro eufórico pergunta

-Estamos sendo atacados pela Akatsuki- Neji desativa seu byakugan.

-Kuso – o loiro novamente se pronunciava – Quais são as ordens?

-Bem...fomos pegos desprevinidos, grande parte de nossos times estão em missão de longo prazo teremos que dar um jeito nisso e rápido, eu irei ajuda-los.Ino e Tenten chamem Shizune e levem as pessoas pra o abrigo imediatamente - a loira apontava pra elas

-Wakarimashita – disseram as duas juntas antes de sumir do recinto

-Neji, Kakashi, Naruto e Sasuke, quero que vocês achem Chouji,Lee e Gai e comecem a defesa de Konoha.- disse ela para os quatro presentes, porem como as meninas logo desapareceram – Shikamaru quero que você pense rapidamente em uma estratégia de defesa, eu irei a batalha, caso não me encontre tem permissão direta de comandar a situação.

O Nara afirmou com a cabeça e logo sumiu também.Tsunade agora saira em disparada Konoha a dentro, estava indo avisar sua pupila, pois sabiam muito bem que a Akatsuki poderia usa-la como isca pra que pudessem pegar Naruto, tinha que ajuda-la, estava sentindo um chakra muito forte vindo daquela direção e com certeza não era de nenhum dos shinobis de Konoha, muito menos o de Sakura, estava bastante próxima da residência da menina de cabelos róseos e então entra na janela e logo se depara com o dono do chakra que não era nada mais nada menos que...

-Uchiha Itachi – disse a mulher surpresa, pensava que Sasuke o havia matado a alguns anos atrás antes de voltar para sua antiga vila.-Você não estava...

-Morto??- Deu um sorriso cínico – Vocês de Konoha cada vez mais ingênuos, não me impressiona nada que a qualidade de seus shinobis tenha caído drasticamente, a prova viva disso é essa inútil ex-colega de time de meu irmão – ele falou serio mais ainda mantinha aquele sorriso em seus lábios.

Tsunade estava fora de si, treinou Sakura cuidadosamente todos esses anos, agora ela com 17 anos era uma kunoichi forte, digna de sua confiança, ela a tratava como uma filha, e não seria um idiota qualquer que falaria assim de sua querida pupila, não tardou muito a concentrar seus chakra em seus punhos e desferir-lhe um soco.

Itachi conseguira o que queria, descontrolou a Godaime, agora seus movimentos seriam mais previsíveis e ele poderia fazer o que ela havia vindo fazer.Este em um movimento rápido esquivou-se do ataque da Hokage, segurou seu punho e a trouxe mais pra perto de si colando seus corpos.A loira estava completamente assustada o que Itachi estava fazendo, estavam tão próximos que conseguia sentir a respiração dele se mesclar com a sua, então não deixou de corar, afinal faziam muitos anos em que ela não chegava perto de um homem dessa maneira.O moreno sorriu e em um sussurro em seu ouvido disse:

-Ainda mais linda corada – Nesse momento a mulher em seus braços estremeceu, estava realmente muito confusa, havia baixado completamente sua guarda se ele quisesse mata-la a chance seria agora, ele a fitava nos olhos, aqueles profundos olhos negros que lhe transmitiam desejo, luxuria.Não tardou para que o moreno tomasse os lábios tão doces quando o mel de seus olhos que a mulher possuía.

Tsunade tentou resistir mais estava sendo inútil, logo depois passou seus braços sobre o pescoço do rapaz aprofundando o beijo.O menino explorava o corpo dela com suas mãos, ele se impressionara, como uma mulher da idade que ela possuía podia ter um corpo tão bem formado?Ele queria mais que somente apalpa-la sobre os panos, queria descobrir o que havia debaixo deles.Então logo tratou de retirar aquele pano verde que tinha sobre seu kimono e desamarrar aquela incomoda faixa que o prendia no corpo da dona.

A mulher se separa do beijo e o olha confusa, não estava entendendo mais nada, ele chega ataca sua vila, a provoca, a beija e depois desamarra seu kimono, ele percebendo a confusão da mulher tratou logo de explicar.

-Estou a alguns dias vigiando você a mando da Akatsuki, e não pude deixar de reparar a mulher que você de fato era, isso me deixou completamente louco, necessitava de você, de tocar-lhe como eu estou fazendo agora – um sorriso pervertido surgiu em seus lábios e pra sua surpresa fora retribuído do mesmo jeito.

-Ora ora, acha que eu não percebi, não fui nomeada Hokage a toa, mais por que não esquecemos nossas missões por hora e continuamos de onde paramos, e não se deve contraria uma ordem da Hokage – disse ela com seus sorriso pervertido estampado sem eu rosto.

Itachi gostou do que ouviu, imaginou que ela ficasse surpresa ou algo do gênero, mais acabou que o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro, ele que ficara surpreso, fora ele que provocara a situação caindo nos encantos da mulher em seus braços, ela estava certo, não se deve contrariar uma ordem da Hokage, então o pano que cobria poucas partes do corpo da mulher foi ao chão deixando somente suas partes intimas escondidas.Ele logo fora distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço arrancando vez ou outra um gemido dela, o que deixava com mais desejo, ela foi abrindo seu sobretudo símbolo de sua organização e arranhando suas costas nuas.Os beijos desciam em direção aos seios da loira por cima do sutiã e os gemidos ficavam cada vez mais altos como um pedido que ele não parasse.

Tsunade não sentia um prazer tão forte a anos, ela não imaginaria que fosse nesse homem que ela o reencontraria, não conseguia pensar em mais nada alem de como arrancaria a roupa daquele ser tão belo e sedutor a sua frente, sua calcinha estava úmida, o prazer sentido ali no momento por ambos não tinha como ser negado.O moreno tirou o seu sutiã com uma das mão enquanto a outra estava entre as pernas da mulher e seus lábios de encontro com o seio da mesma.Os dedos dele por dentro da calcinha roçavam devagar em toda sua vagina fazendo que ela sentisse mais e mais prazer até que ele começou a penetra-la com dois de seus dedos.Os arranhões ficavam mais fortes e freqüentes.

-I-I-I..ta...chi – gemia com a sua voz abafada de prazer.

Seu rosto subiu e encarou a mulher, tirou lentamente as mão de dentro da mulher e começou a apalpar seus seios enquanto a beijava ferozmente.Tsunade colocou as mãos na calça do rapaz no intuito de tira-las e logo isso foi feito, Itachi estava muito excitado, seu membro era considerado perfeito na concepção de muitas mulheres.A Godaime olhou-o e começou a descer seus beijos, foram do pescoço, ao tórax, descendo a seu abdômen e logo chegando ao pênis do rapaz.Ela o chupava com voracidade, o menino dava gemidos de prazer, em seu ponto de vista nunca conseguira sentir tanto prazer em transar com uma mulher,ela era sua inimiga, portanto era proibido de toca-la e tê-la , e depois ela era muito mais velha, portanto mais experiente.Itachi fez um sinal pra que ela levantasse com uma de suas mãos segurou seu queixo enquanto com a outra descia lentamente a calcinha dela e discretamente levantava a perna dela fazendo envolver sua cintura muito bem trabalhada.

A mulher o beijou e no momento seguinte Itachi penetrou, entre o beijo ele pode ouvir o gemido de prazer que a mulher soltou, então os movimentos foram ganhando rapidez ao poucos, e logo estavam em seus limites ambos estavam suados e ofegantes quando eles gozaram juntos.Eles se encararam, estava acontecendo uma guerra lá fora e eles aqui aproveitando os prazeres carnais.Ela como a Hokage estava na hora de assumir seu posto e colocar a lutar, mais faltava vontade e forças para isso.Agora percebendo bem, estava na casa de sua pupila nua com o maior causador da infelicidade dela.Ele a olhou e ela retribuiu , depois o olhar foi voltado para janela no momento em que ocorre uma grande explosão, a loira olhou de novo para o local onde a pouco encontrava-se sua fonte de prazer, e infelizmente estava vazio, ela se assustou, e acabara de pensar no que havia feito, pegou suas coisas arrumou a casa de Sakura para que não levantasse suspeitas se recompôs e logo saiu para cumprir a missão que lhe propuseram no momento em que pediram que ela tornasse a Hokage.

Flash back off

-É realmente momentos assim acontecem só uma vez – sorriu e deixou na janela suas lembranças da melhor guerra que participara, uma guerra de prazeres, o que ela não sabia que em cima do telhado da casa da frente havia um jovem moreno que a observava.

-Acho que você está enganada minha querida – sorria ele enquanto a observava.

Owari

Bem como eu disse é meu primeiro hentai e minha primeira one-shot...portanto não matem a criança aqui T-T

Campanhas que apoiamos:

"CAMPANHA FAÇA UMA CRIANÇA FELIZ CLIQUE NO GO 8D"

Kissus

Ja ne


End file.
